leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-3342434-20110729191123/@comment-3238314-20110729205208
OK, let's do this: Ezreal is one of the champs i fell in love with when I started playing a really long time after the beta. I got him in his free week, and i remembered how cool i thought his skills were, all dealing damage, but Vladimir just came out and I was a fan of blood magic and so on, so I got him instead. I bought Ezreal later, but only after he was nerfed out of existence. Needless to say I sucked really hard with him. And I mean really hard. In normals, I would simply get underfed and underfarmed, then die. But i continued to practice in customs, because i really loved the champ. What made him viable for me was seeing Wriggle's Lantern on one of the builds I was scouting out. It gives Ezreal Early game lane sustainability and improved farm potential. It's also a great dueling item against enemy dps, because of the extra damage, armor, and lifesteal. My games go as follows: Take mid with Doran's Blade. Doran makes you more durable early on, makes last hitting easier, and gives just a little bit of sustain. I usually try to stay in the lane until i have ~1600 gold, or if i can, until 1950 gold, then I launch an ultimate and port back to base. I come back mid, push the lane, then i go farm blue really fast with mystic shot, arcane shifting through the wall, and wriggle's. I shift back, go push mid again, then I go farm the red the same way, basically. If i have a jungler, I usually ask for permission from him. With these buffs, I return mid. harass the enemy with auto attacks and MS, then when i'm sure of the moment, i go in with Arcane Shift, and i attack the enemy to death. My game style during laning focuses on last hitting to farm. I try to save mystic shot for a small harassment here and there, and use it to push back the minion wave in case it's getting too close to my turret (You don't really want to compete with the tower for creep score.). When the enemy gets close, I try to auto attack him, and if there are alot of creeps, i retreat to de-aggro. If not, I keep attacking and using mystic as long as i can, trying to maintain the exchange in my favour as much as possible, and gtfo-ing when retaliation starts. This usually lands me a kill or more during laning. I should note that once i hit lvl 6 I use Trueshot barrage to push my lane, and to cleanup towers that are being pushed on our side. Mid game: I usually try to push mid till I destroy their turret. After, I go around farming their jungle, taking their buffs, basically counter jungling. I try to take dragon as well. Note that on the blue team, Ezreal is probably one of the best to farm the dragon, because he can Arcane Shift over the wall and he will not show on the minimap, which means you're extra safe doing it. I usually take Phage after boots and lantern, which with red buff allows me to gank pretty well, so while my mid is pushed i usually search for overextended enemies. I signal my team to initiate and i fire Trueshot barrage, then I add to the terror with basic attacks. Late game: I usually try to poke with mystic shot as much as possible. When the tank locks down a target i use R fast because usually everyone jumps on him. If not, I try to position so that they stand in a line, and fire it off, then i search for squishy high priority targets while making sure i'm not in range of CC. If i don't have AP, I aim W at my team rather than the enemy, and i always use it when we push towers. My runes are armor penetration marks, flat AD quints, and mana regen per level for the rest. ArPen helps your damage pass through, and makes you deal near true damage early on, AD quints makes last hits easier and your Mystic shot hurt badly. Mana regen is for huge spam. Masteries are 15-0-15. I take AP per level and 1 in crit strike, 4 in cooldown reduction and 1 in magic penetration, 3 in armor penetration, 3 in attack damage. From utility I take the reduced death time and 1 in healing and mana regen, extra xp, more mana regen, 1 in buff duration, and 3 in movement speed so that I'm real speedy like. My core build usually is Doran's blade, Wriggle's Lantern, Ionian boots, and Trinity force, and Banshee's Veil. The rest is up to the situation, but lately I've been grabbing 2 gunblades and a Black cleaver (2nd gunblade and Black cleaver go instead of Blade and Wriggles). Note that when building Trinity I take Phage first, because it makes you more durable, it gives you AD, and a nifty slow which is imho the best thing to have at all stages of the game. If there are any things that require further detailing, please ask for them. Also, NEVER EVER EVER mess up your farming. Last hits, like a boss, sweep waves, Like a boss.